All That From A Pair Of Beautiful Blue Eyes
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: Ian has planned the most perfect, first Valentines Day for Wanda, but Wanda has a surprise of her own for him. What could this surprise be? What could possibly bring him to tears? Read on and find out.... Ian/Wanda obviously :D


All That From A Pair Of Beautiful Blue Eyes

Ian's POV

Valentine's Day had come around in the caves and I was making this day very special for Wanda, she'd never had a Valentine's Day. She had never known a love like this before…or at least that's what I hoped. Oddly enough she was my first true love, all the feelings, the emotions were all new to me too, not that I wanted her to know this, it was hard enough for her anyone, never mind her worrying about me too.

So, I had decorated our room with candles, at least a hundred tiny tea lights dotted around the room. In the centre I had made a makeshift table and got two pillows for us to sit on, upon the table was a vase of a ten red rose, one yellow and one white. In the corner of the room I had set my card and gift which I was going to give her later.

I made dinner myself. We had got some pasta and pasta sauce while we were on the last raid; luckily Wanda wasn't on it so she didn't see. We also got some Cheetos, her favourite; I wrapped those up as part of her present. Speaking of her present, while we were on that raid, we happened across a jewellers. In the window was this most beautiful necklace with matching earrings…pearls they were, shimmering the colours of the rainbow, all I could think of was Wanda when I saw them, my beautiful Wanda. Me and Jared went back later to get it, I won't go into the details, Wanda wouldn't like that.

The card was the hardest part. I couldn't think of anything to write. I knew what I wanted to say, that I loved her with all my heart and soul, that without her my life was meaningless and empty, that she was my whole world, she meant more to me than anything, that she is my life. But I couldn't just say that, it wasn't enough, nothing would ever be enough for Wanda she is worth the world and I have not got that to give. But I would give her all I have, even if all that I have is just my love, my heart and my soul.

Melanie had Wanda for the day. But I told her to bring her back to the room at about six o'clock. It was five to and I had finished everything, the table set, our meal prepared. I went to wait outside from them.

Before I knew it there she was, standing before me in a floor-length sapphire blue dress and heels, her hair in tidy curls hanging down past her ears, she was the picture of beauty, the essence of perfection…I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss every inch of her bewitching skin. I suppressed the urge as she looked up at me from underneath her eyelash and smiled at me. I felt a smile spread across my face as I bowed and reached my hand out for her to take. She looked confused, turning to Mel who showed her the correct response; she copied, then took me hand, letting me lead her to the door. I placed my hands over her eyes as I lead her into our room. "Surprise," I whispered into her ear and I removed my hands from her eyes. Her face kept changing from confusion to shock to surprise to complete admiration.

"Ian…I…it's…I don't know what to say…" she whispered as she looked in awe around the room.

"You don't need to say anything Wanda, the expression on your face says it all," I replied smiling as I pulled the pillow out for her at my makeshift table. She smiled, sitting as I placed dinner in front of her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as we ate, looking up at me with those exquisite silver eyes.

"A raid, the last one I went on, we hid it from you so I could make you this special meal for you tonight," I answered honestly, no man could lie to the beauty that sat before me. She looked up, her face horror-stricken, I smiled and her face relaxed, probably not wanting an argument to ruin the evening. I wouldn't have minded if she did, she would have been right anyway, she would have said I was stupid and reckless to risk more than necessary on the raid.

When dinner was finished, I lead her to the bed and we sat down next to each other, putting my arm around her shoulders as I passed her gift to her. She opened the Cheetos first, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, a scarlet shade of red, so beautiful. The shade only deepened as she opened the necklace and earrings.

"Ian, you shouldn't have, you must have risk everything to get this, you stupid, reckless man, what if you got caught? What if they took you, what would we do, what would I do…"

I couldn't help but kiss her as she tried to argue with me, she was so adorable when she argued. Like a kitten trying to be a lion, impossible…just like she was impossible to resist. After our kiss had ended only a few moments later, she smiled at me, looking up at me with those silver eyes. "Ian O'Shea, you are reckless, you are stupid, you are beautiful and I love you…Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful, worrying Wanda," I replied as she smiled, flushing crimson again closing the clasp of the necklace around her neck. I passed her the card, I made it myself, lots of hearts on it and "Happy Valentine's Day" written across the front. She read the inside aloud,

"To my dear sweet Wanda, I have no idea what to say to you other than what my heart says. I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart and soul, and that without you in my life it would be meaningless and empty. You are my whole world; you meant more to me than anything, you are my life. And I may not have much to give but I will give you all I have, even if all that I have is just my love, my heart and my soul. I love you Wanda, more than you know. Love Ian xxx"

"Ian, I…erm…well…this is the second time you've left me speechless," she whispered as I wiped away the small crystal tears that trickled down her cheeks, "it was beautiful, words cannot describe how I feel right now Ian, I'm so so so happy, I love you too, so very much. And I have something for you."

With that she hand me a square parcel wrapped in brown paper. I unwrapped it carefully, to find inside a silver book. I smiled up at her; all she did was mouth "open it." As I turned back the cover inside was pictures of me and her, of me and Kyle and the rest of the family, group shots, some from my birthday and Wanda's, all the fantastic memories I had in one book. It was her turn to make me cry. I absolutely adored it, more than any other possession I had.

"I thought you might like it, so you had a book filled of wonderful memories that we shared and will share together. At the back there are a few blank pages to write down your most treasured memories, a bit like a diary."

"Wanda, I…now you've left me speechless and made me cry, I can do nothing but thank you and tell you that I love you, for I do not know what else you say."

She smiled at me as she hand me a card, written on the front was "Happy Valentine's Day Ian" with a picture of me and her, I was holding her in my arms, both of us grinning ear to ear. Inside was written

"Ian, this is just a little something I wrote for you, I hope you like it,

I looked in your eyes and I became lost  
A beautiful heaven better than most  
It was so enchanting and peaceful there  
A place you could loose all your troubles and cares  
A twinkle was found in that starry sky  
And mountains reached up tall and high  
Small, little flowers lay upon the grass  
And you could see dazzling waterfalls as you pass  
All the birds in skies so blue  
All the animals on plains so new  
All the fish in water, crystal clear  
A beautiful place you could cherish for years  
You wouldn't want to leave or say good-bye  
All that from a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

I love you so very much; you will never know truly how much I love you, Wanda xx"

No word were spoken as I took her to my arm, looking deep into her dazzling, silver eyes as I kissed her. We never kissed like this before, it was far too passionate, far too uncontrolled than anything before, this was a kiss of timeless passion. As we slowly pulled our lips away from each other to look into each others eyes I said "Wanderer, Rides The Beast, Lives In The Stars…my Wanda, I love you with all my heart and all my soul and I will never stop loving you. That poem was enchanting, can you really see all of that in my 'beautiful blue eyes'"

"Ian O'Shea, my Ian, I love you too, with all my heart, with all myself and all my soul and I will never stop loving you," she replied with a grin across her face. "Yes, yes I can and a whole lot more."

"Happy Valentine's Day Wanda"

"Happy Valentine's Day Ian"

"So, Wanda, I didn't know you wrote poetry," and with that we both began to laugh.

**(A/N: So this is my first Host fic! Don't ask me why it's Valentine's Day; I thought that would be best for the story. The necklace that Ian gets for Wanda can be found on my profile and if you interested the poem was written by myself, hope you like it, and the story around the poem too. R&R please, reviews are like eating your favourite flavour ice-cream, or those rare sunny day or finding out you don't have to go into school for the day…awesome!!! Love ya all E-M-C ^^)**


End file.
